


Baking

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatildaSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/gifts).



"Pass me the vanilla."

Kate frowns and sneaks a look over at Magnus who's still whisking away, leaning back against the counter. "Is that the wrinkly brown things or the bark stuff?"

"There should be a bottle of extract right in front of you."

Kate clinks a couple of the bottles together and shakes her head. "I've got something oily, something that smells like tar, and something that smells like the most amazing vodka ever."

"That would be the vanilla." Magnus chuckles. "Homemade from the world's best vanilla beans."

"So I'm not allowed to drink it?"

"I would hope you'd be smart enough to avoid such a catastrophe."

Kate mumbles something Magnus doesn't catch and turns to hold out the glass bottle. Magnus sets her bowl aside and takes the bottle, unscrewing the lid. It smells heavenly and Kate suddenly understands why Magnus had insisted on the vanilla buttercream.

"Are you sure we can't sneak a slice. They'll never notice. If we chopped the whole thing down the middle and-"

"Not today."

"Tomorrow?"

Magnus laughs, shaking her head. "When your birthday rolls around I'll make an entire cake just for you."

Kate looks crestfallen. "I have to wait. This sucks."


End file.
